clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab
Questions for a Crab is the 6th PSA secret mission. In this mission, Gary plans to interrogate Klutzy. Plot summary While G is trying to find out what the Crab that was captured in the previous mission knows – the crab runs away, and the player needs to chase the crab. The crab reaches to The Wilderness after jumping off the Ski Hill, and leads the player to a cave. In the cave, the player is captured by a polar bear, who presents himself as Herbert the Polar Bear. The polar bear tells the player his backstory on how he got to Club Penguin Island, and how he met the crab, named Klutzy. He also mentions that he hates the penguins, and is planning to destroy the Ski Lodge to build a bonfire for his warmth. After Herbert and Klutzy leave the player, a Black Puffle helps the player to escape from his trap, and the player returns from The Wilderness, and prevents from Herbert and Klutzy to destroy the Ski Lodge. Walkthrough #Talk to G – the Crab Translator 3000 will explode and the crab escapes. Follow the crab up to the Mountain. #You will fall down the Mountain and you will lose your map. Keep following the crab. #You come up to a cave door – the crab goes through the small one, but the big door is locked. Turn right and go to where the stump is – go left to where the log is. Use your scissors from your Spy Phone to get the bag of O' berries. Put them in your inventory. #Go back to the place with the stump and give the black puffle an O' berry. He will then become your friend! Go back to the cave and put an O' berry in front of the door. The puffle will unlock the door for you. Go into the cave. #A big cage will fall on you, leaving you trapped. Herbert and Klutzy will start talking to you whilst the black puffle is hiding behind a rock. Klutzy will take your Spy Phone and Herbert will tell you how he came to Club Penguin. When they have finished, Herbert and Klutzy will walk out of the cave. #The black puffle comes out – look around the room until you see a cage lift. Put an O' berry on the right of the lever. Water then hits a pan and forces it to turn right – then put an O' berry on the left side of the pan and it will make it move to the left. Finally put an O' berry on the lift next to the wheel – the cage will then move up. #Gather evidence around the room (a small Anchor and Rope that make a Grappling Hook, and the Electro Magnet Blueprints). Go out the door – suddenly a big bunch of snow is blocking it. #Add some hot sauce to an O' berry and put it in front of the door. The black puffle will go flying out of the door. You can then go out from the door. #Go to the right and go to the left where the log is. Go back to the left, you should be where you first started. Combine the rope with the hook and climb the mountain, then click on the Mountain. #You end up at the Ski Hill. If you go to the Ski Lodge, and click on the Ice Fishing door, you will see Herbert building something. #Waddle to the Pizza Parlor and order a Seaweed Pizza. Take it to Herbert at the back of the Ski Lodge. Whilst Herbert is eating the pizza – change the lever below the crab from green to red. #The machine will crack the icy pond and Herbert is stranded on the other side. G gets a phone call, it was from Herbert for you. He tells you it isn't the end. Finally, give G the Electro Magnet 3000 Blueprints. Congratulations! You completed Mission 6, claim your gift and reward! In Herbert's Revenge Walkthrough The mission is the same as the online version, except for: *There is a Snake Token hidden in the Wilderness. After chasing Klutzy, head to the river near the Wilderness Cave. There will be a fish moving too fast in the water. Have Loop use her lasso on it, and a Snake Token will appear. You can then receive the Snake Token. *After being trapped in Herbert's Cave, instead of using hot sauce to power up an O'Berry to feed to the Black Puffle to melt the snow blocking the entrance, you can have Flare melt it instead, or have Blast launch through it. *After escaping the Wilderness, you get your map back. Trivia *The two penguins who you ask where Klutzy has gone are (or look like) Bernie and Iggy. *Gary referenced this mission in issue #390 of the Club Penguin Times. *There is a glitch that if you click the map and go to Ski Village when you are falling, it would cut the entire Wilderness scene to when you buy pizza for Herbert. Gallery Sneak Peeks behindlodgesketch.jpg|A sketch from the blog, of the Outback Pond. crabtrans.gif Rooms Mission 6 Dock.png|Dock Mission 6 Gadget Room.png|Gadget Room Mission 6 HQ.png|HQ Mission 6 Mountain.png|Mountain Mission 6 Outback Pond.png|Outback Pond Mission 6 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Mission 6 Plaza.png|Plaza Mission 6 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Mission 6 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Mission 6 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Mission 6 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 3 Town.png|Town Mission 6 wilderness cliff.png|Wilderness cliff Mission 6 wilderness cliff close.png|Wilderness cliff closeup Mission 6 wilderness clearing A.png|Wilderness clearing Mission 6 wilderness clearing B.png|Wilderness clearing Mission 6 wilderness clearing puffles.png|Wilderness puffle clearing Mission 6 wilderness river.png|Wilderness river Mission 6 wilderness outside cave.png|Wilderness outside cave Mission 6 wilderness cave.png|Wilderness Herbert's cave Other 45f8a77a4d334fe2b115932.png|Gary referencing this mission in the Club Penguin Times See also *PSA Secret Missions *The Wilderness Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab Rooms *Behind the Ski Lodge *Cliff *Cliff Close Up *Dock *Gadget Room *HQ *Mountain *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Ski Lodge *Ski Mountain *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Sport Shop *Town *Cliff *Puffle Clearing *River *Outside of Cave *Herbert's Cave Misc *Fall